The invention is generally related to subsea well bores and more particularly to a subsea well containment and intervention apparatus.
Containment of a leak and intervention of an offshore subsea well poses significant risks.
The main tool for intervention is an ROV (remotely operated vehicle) and this tool may be well suited for observation and carrying out small tasks. However, heavy tools requiring high loads are required for any subsea well intervention.
One has to keep in mind the significant pressures encountered in an oil well. Pressures of 10,000+ psi are common place. Managing a simple task may become impossible due to the high pressures encountered.
In addition, the integrity of the well and its attachments are usually in question when intervention is required. The well components must be handled delicately for fear that further damage can be caused.
ROV's do not have the necessary power needed to handle large size tools and strength required to manage the intricate maneuvers. Limited capability of the ROV's puts a serious restriction on the range of operations possible.
ROV's are limited in their endurance and flexibility. They will have to return to the surface for maintenance, and replenishment of tools or consumables. Return to the surface is a slow process. When time is of the essence in any leak containment or intervention operation, the functionality of the ROV is questioned.